1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to catheters and the like, and has particular reference to a novel construction for a biliary stone removal device which performs functions previously unavailable in such a device.
2. Brief Description of the Background Art
Multichannel catheters now used are generally of similar construction. There will most often be a channel for each inflatable balloon incorporated therein and a large passage for drainage if that is a function of the device. For convenience these channels are usually attached along their length or fitted inside the large channel if appropriate. Occasionally a balloon fitted to a catheter will not be fixed but slides along the device. These balloons may temporarily lock in place when inflated. Channels for sliding balloons are not commonly attached to the catheter device.